


raccolta di mie idee

by rareandbeautiful



Series: skam italia moments [4]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Idée, hc, non è una fic, prompt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareandbeautiful/pseuds/rareandbeautiful
Summary: allora prima di tutto non è una fic, ma un insieme di cose che ho per la testa da un po' ma che non riesco a sviluppare. quindi se qualcuno vuole, ha voglia di scrivere ma non ha un'idea pronta può tranquillamente prendere spunto da queste ovviamente dandomi un piccolo credito per il prompt/idea.niente, spero che possa essere utile a qualcuno, altrimenti tra un po' ci tornerò su e vedrò se riesco a scrivere qualcosa io, cosa che dubito perchè non mi piace molto ciò che scrivo.





	raccolta di mie idee

1) una cosa che mi sarebbe piaciuta vedere è un vero e proprio appuntamento tra martino e niccolò. sono un'inguaribile romantica purtroppo, quindi quest'idea mi è nata quasi subito; ve li immaginate loro due in giro per roma di sera, la città tutta illuminata e loro che sono un po' imbarazzati perchè è un'uscita "ufficiale"? 

2) martino e niccolò che dopo la tombolata di natale, dopo aver sistemato casa si mettono sul divano per guardare un film ma si addormentano e mamma rametta li trova così. quindi l'incontro niccolò-mamma di marti del quale ci hanno privato ma che ci meritavamo.

3) magari un pov per ogni ragazzo dei contrabbandieri + le matte sulla relazione tra marti e nicco.

4) il papà di martino tira fuori la testa dal culo e accetta di avere a cena anche niccolò.

5) niccolò che prova ad insegnare a suonare il piano a martino. non ci riesce e lascio a voi immaginare il motivo.

6) le volte in cui sono stati beccati a pomiciare nei corridoi/aule a scuola.

7) un finale diverso per la 2×03 if you know what I mean...

**Author's Note:**

> boh per ora è tutto, arrivederciiii


End file.
